


Dance, Twirl And Fall

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, I think?, Laura Brand Is A Fucking Simp, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: She couldn't help but stare into her blue eyes.
Relationships: Laura Brand/Lucia Sinistre | Lucy Dexter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dance, Twirl And Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I... barely have any idea how ballet works. So. Enjoy!

She stood right behind Lucy, only a few inches to the right with their hands almost touching as she waited for her to start.

The taller girl took a deep breath, before twisting to the right taking a step and twirling slightly, prompting Laura to do the same, their movements almost mirroring each other, before they twirled back, standing right in front of each.

They paused for a few moments, the Italian girl flashing her a smile, before continuing.

The redhead twisted to the right while the black-haired girl twisted to the left, breaking them into another twirl as they moved across the dance floor in sync, before stopping the dizzying moves halfway through the dance floor and continuing back on their tiptoes.

She couldn't help but stare into her blue eyes.

* * *

_Laura had been sitting on the ground, stretching her arms and legs and warming up for her ballet exercises when the pale girl approached her._

_"Hello," She waved slightly with a bright smile, "Laura Brand, right?"_

_She nodded slightly. Her throat felt dry. She knew the girl. Lucia Sinistre, one of the dancers in the more advanced level. They didn't really talk, but Laura had watched her dancing… more than a few times, "Aye, that's me."_

_"Can you help me with something?" The Sinstre girl asked, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear. "My dance partner, Penny, hasn't come today and I want to be perfect for the weekend recital since my grandmother is coming and…"_

_She stared at the beautiful girl, managing to find her voice again after a few seconds, "Do you want me to help you with it?"_

_"Yes!" Lucy finally let out, "I'm hoping you don't mind, since the dance is pretty simple and I'm sure that you know all the moves in it, and I've seen you watching Penny and I practicing it and would probably be the better candidate for practice so--"_

_Laura glanced around for a few moments, catching Shelby staring at them from the other side of the room. The blonde girl was grinning, having heard everything, and nodded in encouragement._

_She got to her feet quickly, effectively cutting off Lucy's rambling, "Well? What are we waiting for?"_

* * *

They started moving backwards, one foot behind the other on their tiptoes and slowly getting closer to each other.

Laura's breath hitched as her back hit the taller girl's front, but she managed to barely keep her balance and continue to the rhytm in time with Lucy.

Lucy set her hand on the shorter girl's waist and held her hand with the other, tangling their finger together as they slowly made their way across the floor again.

Laura craned her neck back as far as she could without losing balance, staring at the Italian girl's profile. Her black hair that was put up in a simple updo almost glowed in the light.

She turned her attention away as Lucy let go of her waist, their hands still entangled as they circled each other, staring into each others eyes.

Lucy's eyes were special. They were blue. But not a normal one. Shelby's eyes were blue, like the sky in a summer day. But Lucy's eyes were lighter. They were an icy and cold blue, contrasting the girl's warm personality and smile.

And she couldn't help but to stare at them.

Though maybe she should've also payed enough attention to their moves, because only a few minutes later she lost her balance and fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Are you alright?" The Italian girl asked, worry clear in her face.

"Aye, I'm fine," The Scottish girl chuckled, sitting up slowly, "I just… got a bit distracted."

"Well…" The black-haired girl sighed, before smiling and holding out her hand. "We can always try again."

The redhead took her hand and got to her feet with help from the taller girl. She could feel the blood rushing up to her cheeks as she tried to smile slightly.

And they tried again.


End file.
